Interdits
by Nelja
Summary: Quand l'amour rentre en contradiction avec les lois divines... slash, romance DavidJonathan.


Notes de l'auteur : les personnages de la Bible ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont dans le domaine public, depuis le temps. Cette fic contient du slash (relations homosexuelles) entre David et Jonathan, et pas grand chose d'autre. Elle ne prétend donner _aucune_ règle morale, j'essaie juste d'exposer ma vision des personnages (j'ai lu pas mal de fics, mais aucune sous cet angle). Aussi, que personne ne vienne me dire que je suis répugnante et que personne n'est homosexuel dans la Bible. Ni que je suis une grosse coincée du cul et que les lois sont faites pour être transgressées. Si le résumé vous dégoûte, ne lisez pas la fic!

* * *

Les exercices à la lance et à l'épée sont ceux de la guerre. Pourtant, David trouve la paix de son âme dans les sports violents qui épuisent le corps et éclaircissent l'esprit. Jonathan le sait bien ; après les heures de combat, une fois, David s'est allongé dans l'herbe tendre sous l'ombre des arbres, épuisé, et lui a murmuré "Quand je suis si las, j'oublie un instant que Saül, que j'aime parce qu'il est mon roi et parce qu'il est ton père, veut me faire mourir."

L'esprit de Saül ne connait plus de repos, même quand David tente pendant des heures de chasser ses démons, penché sur sa harpe. Son répit se transforme en aigreur. Il est jaloux de ce sujet trop brillant, à qui il a déjà trop accordé, qui a la préférence de sa fille Mical, de son fils Jonathan, du peuple et surtout de l'Eternel.

Une fois déjà Saül a comploté contre la vie de David, dans une crise de haine et de terreur face aux prophéties. Jonathan l'a ramené à la raison, mais les adolescents savent tous les deux que ce répit est fragile, et c'est ce qu'ils tentent d'oublier dans leurs duels et leurs coups d'épée, où il y a plus d'affection que dans les sourires et les dons de Saül.

Jonathan a juré amitié éternelle à David. Il lui a promis qu'il l'aimait autant que sa propre âme ; il craint d'avoir retenu ses mots. L'épée de David heurte la sienne. Celui qu'il aime plus que tout au monde le désarme d'un adroit coup de poignet. Puis il laisse lui aussi tomber son épée pour prolonger le duel en une lutte à mains nues, d'où Jonathan sort vainqueur. Il est plus fort et plus grand que David, même s'il n'a ni son adresse ni sa grâce au combat. Il plaque les épaules de son ami à terre et David rit, sans rancune, après avoir décidé que toute lutte était vaine.

En cet instant, Jonathan est hypnotisé par le visage de David ; captivé par ses boucles d'un blond roux qui encadrent son visage de façon aérienne, envouté par le corps mince, souple et musclé écrasé sous le sien. Ce doit être un démon qui lui inspire ce désir, qui le trouble. Il est hanté et sacrilège comme son père, quoique pour des raisons différentes. Il en est conscient. C'est pourquoi, malgré l'affection qui les lie, jamais il n'a avoué à David qu'il n'aimait rien tant que contempler son visage. Jamais il ne lui a raconté comment le soir de la nuit de noces de Mical et David, il désirait si fort être sa soeur que tout son corps le brûlait. Et le même démon est en train de lui murmurer que son amour pour David ne peut pas être coupable, car il ressemble au bonheur des amours avec les belles vierges, seulement plus clair encore, et tellement plus fort, comme un torrent de montagne. Et Jonathan, fou, croit son démon ; et il aggrave encore son crime en suppliant l'Eternel au creux de son âme, en priant pour que ses sentiments soient partagés, alors qu'il se penche en avant et touche de ses lèvres les lèvres de son tendre ami.

Il n'est pas repoussé, et il commencé à lui mordiller les lèvres. Il tremble, lui qui n'a jamais reculé devant l'ennemi, et David le vainqueur de Goliath tremble lui aussi, et son corps se cambre contre le sien, arrachant à Jonathan un gémissement de surprise devant les délices de ce contact et l'intensité de ses propres réactions. Et le fils de Saül pense qu'il va être heureux, mais quand les lèvres de David quittent les siennes, c'est pour le laisser articuler. "Nous ne devons pas."

Jonathan voudrait ne pas avoir écouté, et profiter de sa position de force pour l'embrasser, encore, toujours, et pour l'éternité, mais il ne peut pas, parce qu'il aime David et que ses paroles sont pour lui des vérités. Alors, il se contente de le fixer dans les yeux en espérant qu'il a mal entendu. Il sait qu'il y a de la faiblesse dans son regard. David doit pouvoir la lire, à cet instant. Il y a des supplications, plus que ne pourraient en contenir les phrases "Mais ne le veux-tu pas, toi aussi?" "C'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout au monde." Mais cela ne suffit pas, et David continue. "Tu ne coucheras pas avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. c'est une abomination." Sa voix, tremblante au début, gagne en fermeté au fur et à mesure qu'il articule les paroles de l'Eternel, et Jonathan reçoit comme un coup au visage, même si David ne l'a pas touché. Il se lève précipitamment, il ne comprend que maintenant à quel point il est sacrilège.

"Pardonne-moi, David, pardonne-moi!"

Son ami s'est relevé, et lui tombe à genoux. Mais ce n'est pas devant l'Eternel, c'est devant David, et c'est sacrilège à nouveau, car son sexe est toujours dur contre son ventre, le soleil brille dans les cheveux de David comme il brillerait dans ceux d'un ange, et en ce moment ce n'est pas le pardon de Dieu qu'il veut, mais celui de David. Il veut que David lui dise qu'il l'aime encore, il veut qu'il le laisse ouvrir ses vêtements, il veut qu'il le laisse l'entraîner dans sa débauche, qu'il lui dise que ce n'est pas grave, que les lois de Dieu ne comptent pas, qu'il peut aimer un sacrilège, un impur, un être faible entraîné par les démons.

"Relève-toi, mon ami."

La voix de David est tendue, mais elle n'est pas froide, et Jonathan comprend que c'est le salut qui lui est accordé. Lentement, il se lève de la terre sale dans laquelle il est agenouillé. Lentement, il ose regarder à nouveau le visage de David, pâle, grave et terrible.

"Tu vas me haïr pour te désirer ainsi." dit-il. Sa folie est passée. Sa clarté d'esprit est revenue. Comment a-t-il pu un instant laisser le désir qu'il a sur David prendre le pas sur le respect et l'amour qu'il a pour lui?

David est toujours grave. "Comment pourrais-je te haïr pour quelque chose que je ressens aussi?"

Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit. C'est encore le démon de Jonathan qui le trompe, qui le tente, qui lui fait entendre des choses dont le son n'a pas souillé l'air du soir. Il fait un pas vers David, qui recule.

"Si c'était vrai, tu ne me rejetterais pas!"

"C'est impossible. Je veux être fort, et lutter contre mes désirs ; mais je ne pourrai l'être que si tu l'es aussi. Comprends-le : c'est un de nos plus puissants interdits."

Jonathan sait qu'il faut craindre Dieu. Mais en ce moment même, il n'arrive pas à imaginer quelle terrible punition pourrait lui être infligée qui le ferait plus souffrir que le désir inassouvi qu'il a pour David, la tentation plus forte encore depuis qu'il sait que ses sentiments sont partagés, l'envie qui lui bourdonne dans les oreilles, la rage et la frustration qu'il n'empêche qu'à grand-peine de lui arracher des sanglots amers.

"Je t'aime plus que mon âme, David. Je suis déjà sacrilège, je t'aime plus que j'aime l'Eternel, et je n'aurais pas peur de ses vengeances. Mais toi... toi, tu seras roi d'Israël, alors je suppose... que tu dois, moins que personne..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. C'est la première fois qu'il le lui dit en face.

C'est ce qu'ont dit les prophètes. C'est ce que le peuple répète, malgré les cruels châtiments de Saül. Le roi a perdu la confiance de l'Eternel. David sera roi d'Israël. Jonathan, qui est l'héritier légitime, n'a jamais souffert de ses paroles autrement que par la sombre résonance qu'elles avaient en son père. Il donnerait l'univers entier à David, Israël n'est rien. Mais il ne lui en a jamais parlé non plus. S'il le dit maintenant, c'est que la partie de lui qui ne se lamente pas de la droiture de David l'admire, pur, noble, et fier, bien plus digne d'être roi que Jonathan.

Et c'est peut-être aussi - il s'en rend compte avec dégoût de lui même - parce qu'il voudrait rappeler à David qu'il l'anéantira. Au fond de lui, il se sent anéanti, en ce moment, de ne pas avoir pu avoir ce qu'il n'a jamais mérité. Ce n'est que justice symbolique que sa lignée le soit aussi.

David s'assombrit. "Je ne veux pas te prendre ton trône."

"Je le sais." dit Jonathan. "Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as décidé. C'est l'Eternel, et il a eu raison. Ne te sens pas coupable par rapport à moi, David. Cela ne me manque pas. Tu sais ce qui me manque."

Ils le savent tous les deux. Et Jonathan a un éclair de culpabilité en pensant que c'est peut-être vrai, que David le désire autant que lui, qu'il est juste plus droit, et non pas moins troublé. Il s'en veut.

La main de David se pose sur son épaule, en signe de consolation.

"Ne me touche pas." dit-il. "Il y a un démon en moi."

"Il n'y a pas de démon." dit David. "Il n'y a que nos sentiments. Ils sont une épreuve dont nous devons sortir victorieux ; mais nous pouvons les combattre sans les mépriser.

Cette mystérieuse sagesse chez un adolescent, que Jonathan ressent si souvent chez David devrait le convaincre. Mais en même temps qu'il est touché par la sagesse de ses paroles, il l'aime encore plus, et il n'est pas dit qu'il y aie gagné.

"Je t'aime." lui dit encore David. "Si tu veux me soutenir dans la voie des justes, que ce soit la dernière fois que nous nous embrassons."

Ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Jonathan, chastes et douces, et leurs corps ne se touchent pas. Mais il y a plus d'âme dans ce léger baiser que dans l'étreinte brûlante de tout à l'heure, et Jonathan, empli d'amour, se sent un peu apaisé, rafraîchi, lavé - oh, malheureusement juste un peu.

"Je n'écoute pas les prophètes. Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi ou sur ton père." lui dit David. "Que la paix et l'amour soient entre nous, à jamais."

Jonathan s'incline devant David et devant les lois de Dieu. Son corps réclame et le torture. Il ne l'écoute pas. En cet instant, son âme est satisfaite, heureuse.

"A jamais."


End file.
